


金丝雀（七）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare





	金丝雀（七）

自从这小王爷闯进府里，纪云鹤的日子就变得闹腾了起来。

纪云鹤得皇上器重，把这小儿子交给他。纪云鹤给这小王爷当了两年先生，这小王爷平日里骄纵惯了，性子执拗又自负，但是没得一丝坏心眼儿，跟他念书也算认真。纪云鹤有时候会担心，这小王爷这般单纯，日后皇储之争怕是要吃亏。

纪云鹤看着闯入自己房中的翎歆，小王爷急匆匆跑来满头大汗喘着粗气，身上沾了泥土。换作平时翎歆早就吵闹着要沐浴更衣了，可现在他只是狠狠瞪着自己，倒像个圆鼓鼓的小胖鸟。

纪云鹤突然想起了那日书房中的事。

不知是怎么开始的，但就这么发生了。他念着书，身旁的小王爷亲上了他的脸颊，正亲在他脸颊的那颗痣上。

纪云鹤一时间不知该如何反应，倒是那小王爷先出了声：“本，本王会对你负责的，哼！”这小王爷话说得狠，可跑走的时候灰溜溜的。

纪云鹤笑笑，亲一下就负责，那要是……他突然收了想法，意识到自己现在有多么大逆不道，君臣有别，这小王爷年纪轻不懂事，他可不能跟着犯浑。

收回念想，纪云鹤盯着翎歆，觉得一年未见这小王爷长大了不少，面容俊朗倒越来越像皇上。纪云鹤低下头，先开了口：“微臣纪云鹤不知王爷驾临，有失远迎，还请……”

“你腿摔断了为什么不告诉本王！”翎歆打断他，语气带了点责怪，说罢还用袖子抹了抹眼睛。

纪云鹤依旧不徐不疾地说：“劳烦殿下挂心了，微臣只是腿受了伤，修养些时日便无碍了。”

翎歆不信他，带了点哭腔说：“你别骗我，我都听说了，是那宁琨老贼加害于你！本王定不会放过他！”他又拿袖子抹了抹鼻子，这直接哭了出来：“本王说了会对你负责就一定不会食言，你怕什么！老师，本王不嫌你瘸，日后定明媒正娶了你！”

纪云鹤叹口气，觉得这人又在胡闹了。现下没人他也不摆那官腔，说：“翎歆，为师真没瘸，只是伤筋动骨许多些时日疗养。那宁琨多行不义必自毙，皇上也不会放过他，用不着你动手。”纪云鹤怕翎歆做事鲁莽惹恼了宁琨，他不想让翎歆淌这趟浑水。

翎歆以为他又小瞧自己，不服气地同他争辩：“本王明年就十八了，也是个顶天立地的男子汉！你是本王的臣子，也是……也是日后本王的妃子。本王，本王只娶你一个，定护你周全！”

纪云鹤被他弄的头又痛了几分，手扶上额头揉了揉。翎歆看他这样心里也软了几分，心想着他这王妃体弱，日后自己可不能只忙于朝政，得多照顾他！他这样想着，然后走上前去，蹲下来抬头看着纪云鹤。双手轻轻抚上纪云鹤的腿，问道：“老师，你的腿真没事吗？”

纪云鹤拿他无法，说“真没事，等好了踹你一脚你还能在这地上滚上三圈呢。”

翎歆听他又似从前那般骂自己，知道他确实没骗自己，嘿嘿傻笑了起来。

纪云鹤看着他的笑脸，脸上也变得柔和。曾经他教这小王爷念书，这家伙最是不听话，他真心实意想教导小王爷，所以顾不得君臣身份，直接说教。纪云鹤嘴毒，总说的翎歆哑口无言。大概是他教导有方，不知从何时开始，翎歆开始改变，不似以前那般爱顶撞他，虽然还是犟，但每次总故意讨骂一般气他。纪云鹤喜欢他性子可爱，爱他个性单纯，但也知道他是君自己是臣。

那天翎歆亲了他，还说对他负责。纪云鹤只当这事未曾发生，但他发现那天之后翎歆读书愈发卖力，也不跟他顶嘴了。他难得夸了翎歆一句用功，谁知这小王爷拍拍胸脯说：“老师，为了你，本王定要自立自强！”

纪云鹤知道翎歆喜欢自己，但他不敢也不能接受这份喜欢。他会护着翎歆到他真的能自立，等翎歆遇见真正喜欢的人就会忘了年轻时的胡话了。

翎歆这一趟提心吊胆的，怕纪云鹤真出了事，如今见到人看他无事也松了口气。放心下来，翎歆又开始打量纪云鹤的屋子。

“老师，这轮椅是木头的，坐着不硬吗？待本王命人给你弄个更好的，铺上西域进贡来的软垫，准保比这个舒服。”

“老师，你这屋子这般破旧可还住得习惯，本王给你修个更好的房子，好让你安心养病。”

“老师，你这……”

纪云鹤被他说的不耐烦，打断他道：“你老师我没瘸没废，不会在这屋子里待一辈子。这纪府是生养我的地方，我喜欢着呢，等老了还要回来让我弟弟弟妹给养老送终呢。你少操不该操的心，这些日子可有用功读书？把我教你的背来听听。”

翎歆闭了嘴，他觉得好男人不该让喜欢的人生气，可喜欢的人也不该仗着喜欢让好男人背书！翎歆老老实实地坐在纪云鹤身边玩他头发，也不说话了。

纪云鹤随他去了，吵这一通也没了精神，干脆坐在轮椅上用手支着脑袋小睡一会儿。

翎歆见他睡了也放慢了呼吸，他静静看着纪云鹤，他的老师是他见过世上最好看的人。此时的纪云鹤褪去了朝堂的装束，漆黑如瀑的长发散下来，用根金色的丝线随意扎在背后。修养这段时间少见太阳，皮肤也白了许多，衬得脸颊上那颗痣更加撩人。

翎歆在春心萌动的年纪遇见了纪云鹤，他见过柔美含蓄的大家闺秀，也见过豪爽泼辣的塞外女子，这世间乱花迷人眼，可只有纪云鹤入了他的眼，偷了他的心。

少年青涩却又最是多情。小王爷动了心，千万的军马大好的江山，也抵不上这一眼的心动。


End file.
